Thicker Than Water
by ajfankeith
Summary: Aaron and Robert are newly married. A stranger turns up in the village and unwittingly rocks the boat.
1. Chapter 1

Thicker Than Water - Chapter 1

 _-O-_

 _DISCLAIMER: I am not connected to Emmerdale and its characters, which belong to ITV_

 _-O-_

Jake Lomax ran a comb through his thick, dark hair as his brown eyes studied his reflection in the mirror. An attractive lad, his youthful appearance gave him the look of a teenager and many people found it difficult to believe that he was, in fact, twenty-five years old. His good looks had given him much success in the gay haunts of Hotten, but one-night stands summed up his sex-life: none of his conquests had resulted in the formation of any permanent relationship. He would have liked for one or two of his bed partners to have become something more, but he knew that many men seeking one night stands were either in denial about their sexuality, or bisexual and in a relationship with a woman, or both.

The only one that he had formed a long-lasting relationship with was Rafal. They were not boyfriends: just friends. It had started off in the usual way, Jake and Rafal had both visited Bar West in Hotten, which was local to them both, then Rafal had invited Jake back to his flat. He was a handsome lad with short-cut, dark brown hair, big hazel eyes and he had been born and bred in Yorkshire but with parents who originated from Poland. Jake and Rafal had struck up a rapport after their original one-night stand together and became friends, with an understanding between them that they would not continue their sexual relationship, but remain platonic friends. Both were attractive lads, but they worked better as good friends: they just felt that type of connection as they had many similar interests but did not feel anything for each other romantically. They would often meet up for a friendly drink but either of them would go off with a casual pick-up: often encouraged by the other. On just one occasion they had even gone back to Rafal's place with a date for each of them and a rather raunchy night had been the result.

Jake's eyes focussed on a picture below the mirror: it had been taken in Scotland two years previously. He had been on holiday with his mother and they were pictured at Castle Urquhart by Loch Ness. Jake had joked about the Loch Ness monster and had bought a model of the monster at a local Loch Ness exhibition and, in the picture, he was holding the model: making it look as if it was swimming in the water. His mother Katrina was laughing in the picture and he felt a pang of sadness as he thought about the fact that it was the last holiday that they had shared together, before Katrina had become terminally ill with cancer and subsequently passed away. Jake had lost her just a month previously and the pain was still raw.

Jake was bright but there had been nothing outstanding about his education. His employment had mostly been bar work and waiting tables. He always wished that he could have gone on to further education but his mother, a cleaner, could not afford to send him to college or university and he needed to go out to work as soon as he was old enough to help Katrina with the household bills. They had saved all year to afford the trip to Scotland and even then they had stayed in the cheapest caravan that they could find.

Jake had never known his father. Katrina was a single parent and always stayed tight-lipped about him, saying only that his name was John and that he was a farmer. Since her death, he had come across some papers that Katrina had kept locked away and amongst them was his birth certificate. He had always been known by his mother's surname: Lomax. But for the first time in his life he knew his father's full name: John Jacob Sugden.

xxxxxxxxxx

Jake's thoughts centred around his unknown father as he sat on the bus to Emmerdale. He wondered if he would be able to find him and what he would look like. Jake's birth certificate listed Emmerdale as his father's location at the time that he was born and it was a bit of a long shot to go there looking for him. His father could have moved away some years previously. Jake wondered about the type of reception that he would get if he did find his father: would he be happy to see him? For all Jake knew, his mother might not have told him of his existence: so he was apprehensive as the bus approached the small village.

The main street was deserted when Jake alighted from the bus. He shrugged his shoulders, lifting the rucksack on his back further up towards his head and marched along the road confidently. There was no sign of life and he guessed that, in the middle of the morning in a small village, most of the residents would be at work. He spotted a graveyard and decided to have a quick look at some headstones. He thought that maybe he might pick up some clues there about his father.

Jake was not prepared for the inscription that he read on a tombstone: 'Jack Sugden, born 28th November 1947, died 5th February 2009'.

Jake knew that men called John were often known as Jack, so he guessed that he had found his father's final resting place, "Seems I'm too late," he muttered to himself, with a tear in his eye, as he stared at the grave, but he was pleased that there were freshly cut flowers and the grave seemed well tended. Then it occurred to him, Jack Sugden must still have family or friends in the village.

He resolved that he would buy some flowers for the grave and headed off in search of a shop. He soon found David's shop and saw that there were bunches of flowers outside in buckets. He selected a nice bunch of carnations and walked into the shop.

"Good morning Sir," David greeted him with a smile as Jake placed the flowers on the counter, "that will be four pounds please, unless there's anything else I can get you?"

Jake looked around and spotted food, "I'll have one of your filled rolls as well please," he said.

David walked over to the display, "We have tuna and mayo, cheese and pickle, chicken, or ham and tomato, which would you like?"

"Tuna and mayo, please," Jake answered.

David handed the roll to his customer and took the money, "I haven't seen you in here before, have I? Do you live around these parts, or just visiting?"

Jake thought that David seemed a friendly sort, so he felt comfortable about opening up to him, "I live in Hotten, but I came here looking for my father, but it looks like he might have passed away. I just looked in the cemetery and saw what I think is his grave."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," David seemed genuinely concerned, "I first came to this village looking for my father: although he's still alive and kicking. What was your dad's name?"

"John Sugden: although it looks like he was also known as Jack."

"I knew Jack Sugden, but not all that well," David replied, "his son Robert and daughter Victoria still live in the village and I know his widow Diane too, but I've never heard any of them mention another son. There's Andy, of course: he was adopted. Were you adopted too?"

Jake smiled, "No, I am John's...I mean Jack's natural son. Jake Lomax is the name," he held out his hand and David shook it.

"Nice to meet you, I'm David Metcalfe."

"Nice meeting you too, David. So, where can I find the rest of the Sugden family?"

"Well, Diane runs the B&B next to the Woolpack and Robert lives up the road at Mill Cottage, with his husband Aaron."

"His husband?" Jake looked surprised.

David took Jake's shocked expression as a sign of disapproval, "That's not a problem, is it?"

"God no!" Jake realised that David might have misinterpreted his reaction, "In fact, I'm gay too!"

"Wow!" David exclaimed, "Fancy old Jack having two gay sons: mind you, Robert is actually bisexual."

"I'm not really into labels," Jake was wondering how well the people of the village treated anyone in a same-sex relationship.

"Me neither, believe me," David said, not wishing to give Jake the wrong idea about himself, "I've always been good mates with Aaron. They are away on their honeymoon at the moment."

"Oh, so I won't get an answer at their house then?"

"Not until next week. Aaron's sister Liv shares the house, but she's away in Ireland visiting her mother. You might find Diane at the B&B and Victoria and her husband Adam live at Keepers Cottage. But Victoria can often be found in the Woolpack as she works there."

"Thanks, David, you've been very helpful."

"My pleasure," David had taken an instant liking to Jake, "I might see you again if you're going to stick around for a while. I'll shout you a pint at the pub if I see you in there."

"I'm not sure if I'll be staying," Jake replied, "but it's _me_ that should be buying _you_ a pint: for all your help. It seems very friendly around here though and it looks like I might have family in this village, so I might stay for a bit."

xxxxxxxxxx

Jake did not have to look far for his long lost family. As he was placing the flowers on Jack's grave, a voice from behind him startled him a little.

"Why are you putting flowers on my dad's grave?" Victoria asked: her own bunch firmly clutched in her hand.

Jake turned to face her, "Victoria, I assume?" he said.

Victoria eyed him suspiciously, "...and you are?"

"Jake," he smiled at Victoria and extended his hand, but she was still unsure about him and she had to swap the flowers from her right hand to her left to shake his.

"You still haven't explained why you would be placing flowers on the grave," she said.

Jake looked a little sheepish. "I'm sorry, but, if I'm right...this is my father's grave too...it looks like I'm your brother."

"What?" Victoria was dumbfounded.

"Look, I know this will all sound very odd, but I never knew my father. My mother passed away a month ago and I found my birth certificate after she was gone. She never spoke much about my dad when she was alive. But, my father was on the certificate as John Jacob Sugden, from Emmerdale village. I take it that Jack's name was really John?"

"Oh my God!" Victoria exclaimed, "Are you sure?"

Jake pulled the document from his pocket. Victoria set down the flowers and studied the piece of paper, still trying to comprehend it.

"This must be a terrible shock," Jake said, looking at the expression on Victoria's face, "you obviously never knew anything about me, until today."

"But, I don't get it," Victoria said as she gave the certificate back to Jake, "How did you know my name?"

"That was David, in the shop," Jake explained, "that's where I bought these flowers," he nodded towards the grave, "I asked about the Sugdens and he told me about Jack's children and widow who still live here. I hope you don't mind."

Victoria still looked shocked, but was slowly coming round to the idea, "No, I don't mind. I'm just gob-smacked, that's all. How did my dad meet your mum? I don't really understand."

"Neither do I," Jake answered, "like I said, my mum would never tell me anything about him, so I don't know how they met or anything about their relationship. I came here hoping to find him, but it seems that it's too late for that. I wish I'd known him, was he a nice guy?"

"Yes, he was," Victoria suddenly felt sorry for Jake. He was like a lost puppy looking for a home and she took pity on him: she had always had a soft spot for waifs and strays, "Listen, why don't you come back to my place and we can talk properly."

"I'd like that," Jake answered, "I don't want to put you to any trouble though."

"It's no trouble," Victoria smiled at her new brother, "you obviously have a lot of questions...and I've got a few of my own."


	2. Chapter 2

Thicker Than Water - Chapter 2

 _-O-_

 _DISCLAIMER: I am not connected to Emmerdale and its characters, which belong to ITV_

 _-O-_

Victoria served up tea and biscuits at Keepers Cottage and tried to make Jake feel at home. She was still shell-shocked to find that she had another brother, but she did not blame Jake for his parentage.

As they sat with their cups of tea, Victoria asked to see the birth certificate once again and studied it more carefully this time. She noticed the mother's name on the piece of paper, "So, your mother's name was Katrina Lomax?" she looked up at Jake.

"Yes," Jake answered, "that's why I am called Lomax: I never actually knew my father's name. I suppose, if things had been different, I'd have been called Sugden: like you."

"Actually, my name is Barton since I married Adam, but I take your point," Victoria let out a gasp, "I still can't get my head round all this! It doesn't seem real: wait until Diane, Robert and Andy find out about you: I can't wait to see their faces."

Jake looked a little worried, "I don't want to cause any trouble...will they be okay with it, do you think?"

"I don't see why not," Victoria answered, "I expect they'll welcome you once they get over the shock. You can't help who your father was, any more than I can."

"You're very kind," Jake looked a little emotional and a bit teary, "I just wish my father had still been alive so that I could find out the true story."

"You're not the only one," Victoria replied, "I wish that he was still here too, of course, but now I wish it even more. I'd like to know the facts about his relationship with your mother."

They were interrupted by Adam arriving home from the scrap yard.

"Hello," Adam caught sight of Jake, who rose from his chair, "who have we here?"

Victoria looked at her husband, "Babe, this will come as a big shock to you, as it did to me, but this is my dad's long-lost son, Jake."

Adam frowned in disbelief, "Get outta here!"

"It's true, I've seen the proof," Victoria was adamant, "Jake, meet my husband, Adam."

The two men shook hands, Adam still with his quizzical expression, spoke again, "Where have you been hiding yourself all these years?"

"It's a long story," Jake replied.

"Well, mate," Adam said, "I haven't got time for it now, I've only popped in to grab a sandwich and a flask of tea. But I'll look forward to hearing it later, if you're still going to be here."

"Well, I'll have to catch a bus back to Hotten later, but I should be able to stick around long enough to tell you all about it."

"Can't you stop for lunch?" Victoria asked her husband.

"Sorry, babe," Adam apologised, "It's manic at the yard with Aaron and Robert both away. I could do with someone to man the phones so I can go out on a scrap run. I've left the answer-phone on, but it's not very customer friendly. You haven't got a spare couple of hours, babe, have you?"

"No, sorry," Victoria replied, "I'm due at the Woolie in half an hour."

Jake suddenly had an idea, "Can I help?"

Adam looked astonished, "Do you know anything about scrap?" he said.

"Nothing, if I'm honest," Jake replied, "but I can answer a phone and take messages: if that would help."

"Well, it would be nice for customers to talk to a human being instead of a machine. Are you sure you've got the time?"

"I've got nothing else to do, other than head home again. I'd be happy to help."

"Okay, then, if you're sure," Adam said, surprised at the way that the day was turning out.

Adam gave Jake a whistle-stop tour of the scrap yard and showed him the office and where the tea and biscuits were kept. He gave him quick tuition for the phones, telling him to answer with "Holey Scrap" and gave him a pen and paper to write messages on. The phone rang just before Adam left for his scrap run and he pointed to it, indicating for Jake to answer.

Jake picked up the phone and said, "Holey Scrap, Jake speaking, how can I help you?" He listened to the caller and then continued, "I'm sorry, but Aaron is away at the moment and Adam is out of the office, can I take a message?" He then scribbled on the piece of paper. "That's fine, I'll be sure to tell him when he returns. Thanks for calling. 'Bye."

Adam looked at Jake and smiled, "You're a natural. The customers will wonder what has happened with that sort of good treatment. Who was it anyway?"

"Someone called Doug. He says he's got a mate in the horticultural society who has an old, worn out rotary tedder, whatever that is. He wondered if you were interested."

"Ah, Doug," Adam obviously knew the name, "you'll doubtless meet him before too long. He's kind of related to you in a roundabout way as he's Diane Sugden's partner."

"Everyone round here seems to be related in some way," Jake chuckled.

"Yeah, it's like that in a small village, it gets pretty incestuous at times," Adam laughed, "I'm married to Vic, Robert is Vic's brother and is married to Aaron who has always been my brother from another mother. I'm the son of my late uncle: so my cousins are really my half-brothers."

"Stop...my brain hurts!" Jake laughed along with his new brother-in-law.

"Tell me about it," Adam turned to leave, "I'll be about two hours. See ya later, mate."

Jake sat twiddling his thumbs for about half an hour when he saw the door open and Diane walk in.

"Can I help you?" he said, politely.

"You can, with a bit of information," Diane said.

"Sorry, I don't know much about the business, I'm just manning the phones for a bit."

"I know that," Diane smiled, "I don't mean information about the business, I mean about you. Victoria told me you were here. I'm Diane Sugden."

Jake extended his hand and Diane shook it. They then spent the next half an hour chatting and Diane was soon appraised of Jake's background.

"Well," Diane said, "I wish I knew more about Jack's relationship with your mother, but I don't remember him ever mentioning her. Are you staying overnight tonight? We've got vacant rooms at the B&B."

"I don't know if I can afford it," Jake answered.

"Don't be daft," Diane replied, "I wouldn't charge you...you're family...well, sort of. I'd do the same for Victoria, or Robert, or Andy...and you're just as entitled."

"That's very kind," Jake felt welcomed into the family, "I was going to get a bus back after I finish here. But it's nice to know I've got somewhere to lay my head if need be."

"Good," Diane said.

They both stood up and Diane pulled Jake into an embrace, "The offer's there if you want it. Just knock on the door of the B&B if you need a room later, okay?"

"Will do," Jake smiled at Diane as she departed.

Jake sat down again in the chair after Diane left. He reflected on how kind everyone had been since he arrived. He was still disappointed that his father had passed away and he never had the chance to meet him, but the welcoming committee in the village had helped to soften the blow.

It occurred to Jake that there had not been a single phone call while he was talking to Diane. He doodled on the paper for a few minutes when another visitor arrived.

"Hello, who are you?" Moira asked.

"I'm Jake," he answered.

"That doesn't tell me who you are, exactly," Moira said.

"Sorry...er...do you know Victoria?"

"I should hope so," Moira chuckled, "being as she's my daughter-in-law."

"Everyone around here really is related," Jake quipped, earning a quizzical look from Moira, "I'm Victoria's brother...well, half brother."

"Jake?" Moira said the name as if she had misheard it and looked confused, "I've never heard her mention another brother."

"That's because she didn't know of my existence, until today."

Jake offered Moira a cup of tea and she was brought up to speed on developments. They chatted for such a long time that Adam arrived back while his mother was still there.

"What are you doing here?" Adam addressed his mother.

"Nice to see you too," was Moira's sarcastic reply.

"Any calls?" Adam looked at Jake.

"Only that one from Doug just before you left. Not one call since though."

"Jake here has been telling me all about himself," Moira looked at Adam, "I came round to see if you and Vic fancied a cottage pie at the farmhouse tonight. It's been a while since we had a family meal at the farm."

"Actually, I was going to invite Jake for a meal tonight," Adam replied.

Moira looked at Jake, "That's okay, there's room for a little one."

"Oh, I don't want to impose," Jake looked a little bashful.

"Don't be silly," Moira smiled at Jake, "You'd be more than welcome."

Adam pulled a couple of banknotes from his pocket and offered them to Jake.

"What's that for?" Jake asked.

"For manning the fort while I was out," Adam answered.

"But, I didn't do anything other than chat to your mother and Diane. I can't take it."

"It's not your fault that there were no calls."

"Please, keep your money, it would feel wrong to accept it," Jake said, firmly.

"You're the cheapest hired hand I've ever come across. You deserve something for today: so we'll definitely treat you to dinner tonight...no arguments," Adam insisted.

"Okay," Jake capitulated.

xxxxxxxxxx

Jake had a good time at the farm and was starting to bond with his new found family. Adam, Victoria and Moira all liked Jake. He was an affable young man and Adam and Victoria discovered that they had a few of the same interests in music and entertainment.

It was when Adam produced a picture on his phone that the mood suddenly seemed to change.

"Look," Adam said as he drew Jake's attention to the screen, "Here's your brother Robert and my best mate Aaron at their wedding."

Jake focussed on the picture: it was small and he did not recognise Aaron at all. But as for Robert, that was a different story. Even with the small screen, he could not mistake Robert's tall, slender frame and fair hair. He stared at the picture for a few seconds, not saying a word.

Victoria picked up on Jake's silence. He had been animated and bubbly all evening, but now he just sat quietly, studying the picture. "Is everything okay?" she asked.

Jake shook himself out of his trance, "What? Sorry...yes, everything's fine." He smiled at his half-sister.

"I expect you're tired aren't you?" Moira looked at Jake with concern.

"It has been a long day," Jake suddenly felt ill at ease after looking at the picture, "I think maybe I should go back home after all. Do the buses to Hotten run in the evening?"

"No need for that," Adam said, "I'll drop you back."

"I can't ask you to do that," Jake protested.

"It's only a lift," Adam would not take no for an answer.

They said their farewells to Moira and all set off for Hotten. Jake was fairly subdued on the way back to his home and Adam and Victoria had the feeling that something was troubling him, but did not pry. They dropped him off at a small block of apartments.

"I'll send you a text when Aaron and Robert return from their honeymoon," Victoria said, "they'll be keen to meet you."

"Yes, okay," Jake answered, "you've got my number. Night night, thanks for dinner."

"Thanks for being my secretary," Adam chuckled, "see you soon, bro."

The couple drove off in the direction of Emmerdale.

"Well, this has been an eventful day," Victoria said, "I like having another brother."

"Yeah, he's mint," Adam replied, "he went a bit quiet when he looked at Aaron and Robert's wedding picture, didn't he? As he's gay himself, I thought he'd love it."

"Fancy me having two brothers who like other men: I'm the odd one out," Victoria joked.

"You like men too, don't you?" Adam laughed.

"You know what I mean," Victoria rolled her eyes skyward: "I can't wait to tell Robert he has another sibling...or Andy, come to that."

xxxxxxxxxx

Jake lay in his bed that night, wide awake. His wish to track down his father had led to him tracing a whole new family: a family that seemed quite prepared to include him in their lives.

But, he had seen Robert in that picture on Adam's phone and he realised that he had unwittingly opened a can of worms. His joy at tracing his siblings was tinged with trepidation.


	3. Chapter 3

Thicker Than Water - Chapter 3

 _-O-_

 _DISCLAIMER: I am not connected to Emmerdale and its characters, which belong to ITV_

 _-O-_

"Have you got enough cash on you to pay Pete?" Aaron asked Robert as he clambered out of Pete Barton's taxi.

"Just about," Robert replied to his husband and then looked at Pete, "unless you take foreign currency?"

"No, ta!" Pete chuckled, "Just good old British pounds please."

Robert handed over the couple of notes that he had left, which just covered the fare, "Sorry, mate, I haven't got any left for a tip."

"Not to worry," Pete was just pleased to be paid at all.

"I'll buy you a pint in the Woolpack later," Robert offered.

"That'll do nicely, see ya later." Pete answered as he began reversing his taxi back down the driveway at Mill Cottage.

As Aaron approached the front door, Robert stopped him, "I suppose as this is our first time over the threshold as a married couple, I ought to carry you over it."

"Sod off!"

"That's what I love about you," Robert smirked, "you're _SO_ romantic."

Aaron rolled his eyes skyward. Robert had to smile, he loved the very bones of Aaron and it was so typical of him to pull a face at the slightest suggestion of a romantic gesture. But, that was his Aaron: the special man that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

Aaron unlocked the door and, skipping the tradition of being carried over the threshold, they bundled themselves inside with their suitcases.

"It's good to be home," Robert sighed.

"I'm whacked," Aaron said, stifling a yawn, "I think we should get to bed."

"Good idea," Robert wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Haven't you had enough of _that_ these last two weeks?"

Robert drew Aaron into a hug, "I can never get enough of you, babe."

Aaron accepted the kiss that Robert planted on his lips and then looked into his husband's lovely eyes, "You're insatiable."

Without a word of reply, Robert took Aaron's hand and led him up the stairs. Aaron could quite easily forgive Robert his high sex-drive: he knew that he was loved: utterly, totally and completely by his gorgeous husband.

xxxxxxxxxx

The next day, Aaron made his way to the scrap yard, eager to catch up on events.

A smiling Adam greeted him, "Hello newlywed. Finally managed to escape from hubby's clutches, then?"

"Sarky git!" Aaron scowled, which did not surprise Adam in the slightest: he had expected exactly that reaction.

"So, how was the honeymoon, then? Oh wait, I can guess...you haven't got much of a tan," Adam had a cheeky grin on his face.

"You've suddenly taken a big interest in our sex life," Aaron smirked and could give as good as he got, "you're not starting to bat for my team, are ya? I can give you all the gory secrets of our bedroom antics if it turns you on."

"No way!" Adam shuddered, "I'm happily married thanks...to a woman, that is."

"So boring and conventional," Aaron teased.

"Anyway," Adam continued, "there are enough gays in the village already. There's another one now with Vic and Robert's brother."

Aaron looked totally confused, "Vic and Robert's brother? What are you on about? Andy's not gay, is he?"

"Not Andy," Adam explained, "I'm talking about Jake."

"Who the hell is Jake?"

"Like I said, Vic and Robert's brother."

Aaron sat down on his chair and looked at Adam quizzically, "Would you care to explain what in God's name you are talking about."

Adam regaled Aaron with Jake's story. In a few minutes, after hearing Adam's account, Aaron let out a whistle, "I didn't see that coming: I wonder how Robert will take the news? Where is this Jake hiding anyway?"

"He went back to his place in Hotten and we haven't seen him for a while: I guess he's busy with his own life."

"Well, I'll tell Robert tonight. That will give us something to talk about over our evening meal."

"Unless Victoria sees him first," Adam chuckled, "she's busting a gut to tell him about Jake."

xxxxxxxxxx

In the event, Diane was the one to break the news to Robert. She bumped into him in the street and wanted to hear about the honeymoon and then told him about Jake.

"Jake Sugden?" Robert looked bemused.

"No, Lomax," Diane answered, "like I said, he took his mother's name and never knew his father...well, your father."

"But," Robert was digesting the information, "how did my dad know this Lomax woman?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," Diane replied, "I doubt she was the only woman he had tucked away: you know what a ladies' man he was."

"When do I get to meet him, then?" Robert asked.

"I don't know, he went home to Hotten and we haven't seen him for days. Vic has his mobile number so I expect she'll ask him to come over and meet you."

Robert caught up with Vic at the Woolpack later that day, "So, when are you going to invite our latest sibling over to meet us?"

Victoria looked at Robert with a pained expression, "Who told you about him?"

Robert smiled at his sister, "Diane."

"Awww, I wanted to tell you myself," Vic pouted.

"Never mind, it doesn't matter, does it? Invite him over for a drink."

"I would," Vic replied, "but I can't get hold of him. I've left messages on his voicemail but he hasn't replied. We were getting on so well, I don't understand why he hasn't returned my calls."

"I expect he's busy," Robert surmised, "didn't you say that you and Adam dropped him off at his home?"

"Yes."

"Well then, you know where he lives: so he's easy to track down."

Robert's remark planted a seed in Vic's mind about a way to contact Jake.

Later the same day, Victoria found herself on the doorstep to Jake's block of flats. She saw a row of buttons by the door and selected the number which Jake had previously given her.

"Hello?" Jake's voice sounded different to her over the crackly intercom.

"Hi Jake, it's Vic. Can I come up?"

"Oh...okay, push the door."

Vic heard a buzzing sound and she did a she was instructed. She climbed the stairs to the first floor and saw that Jake's front door was ajar. Jake was hovering on the other side and smiled at her as she arrived. He ushered her inside and directed her to the rather empty sitting room. She noticed that the flat looked a bit devoid of furniture, but said nothing.

"I'm afraid I haven't got much in," Jake apologised, "I can probably run to a cup of tea and a biscuit."

"Not to worry," Vic replied, "I just wondered how you were: you haven't answered any of my calls."

"Sorry," Jake sat on the rather worn-out sofa, opposite Vic, "I've been a bit busy."

"Doing what exactly?" Vic remembered that Jake had told her he was between jobs.

Jake surprised Vic by suddenly breaking down and starting to weep.

"Aww, come here," Vic moved to sit next to Jake and put a comforting arm around his shoulder, "I expect you're still grieving for your mum."

"Yes, I am I suppose, but it's not that."

"What is it then?"

"It's so embarrassing," Jake gulped.

"I know we haven't known each other for five minutes, but I'm still your sister...well...half sister. You can tell me anything, you know that?"

Jake wiped the tears from his cheeks with his cuff: that action reminded Vic so much of Aaron, "I'm in a mess, financially. Since mum died, I've fallen behind with the rent. I managed to sell the little jewellery she had, but that all got swallowed up in the funeral expenses...that along with the small insurance policy she had. Because I've been out of work, I couldn't both pay the rent and feed myself too. Now, the landlord is evicting me."

"Oh no!" Vic exclaimed, "That's a bit harsh. Wouldn't they make allowances in view of the circumstances?"

"I don't suppose it matters to them," Jake cheered up a bit as he was able to talk to Vic about his problems, "I've tried reasoning with them and begging for sympathy, but they want a couple of grand in back rent. Where am I going to find that sort of cash? I don't have much of any value to sell. If I had a car, I could raise some money that way...but, I haven't got one. Now, they are turning me out: I've already had the bailiffs in and they've taken the television and anything else of value."

"Oh, you poor thing," Vic was upset, "I can't imagine what that must have been like. When have you got to leave the flat?"

"Tomorrow," Jake looked crestfallen, "my mum would hate to see me having to give up her home."

"Right," Vic took control, she was not going to see her new-found brother on the streets, "you'll come and stay with us until you get sorted and no arguments."

"I can't possibly impose on you like that," Jake looked at Vic, still with tears brimming in his eyes, "you hardly know me."

"I know you're my brother and I can't turn my back on you."

"You're very kind," Jake's tears rolled down his cheeks again, "will Adam be okay with it?"

"Of course he will. We're family and families stick together. He likes you and keeps saying how he enjoyed the time you helped at the yard."

"What about the Sugdens? What about Robert?"

"What about him?" Vic looked confused.

"Well, he's the eldest of the siblings, isn't he? Won't he have something to say about me moving in at your place?"

"It doesn't concern him: it's not his house. Don't worry, I can handle Robert and anyway: I'm sure he'll be chuffed to have another brother in the village."

Jake looked apprehensive and unsure of himself, but he knew that his new family would rally round and it gave him a bit of comfort.

xxxxxxxxxx

Jake's first evening at Vic and Adam's was eventful. Diane left Doug in charge of the B&B and popped in with a photo album.

"I thought you might like to see a couple of pictures of your father," she addressed Jake.

"I hope you're ready for a _LONG_ evening!" Adam quipped.

"Don't be so cheeky," Diane chastised him, "Jake has never seen his dad, I'm sure he'd like to."

"Of course I would," Jake said, with a ghost of a wink towards Adam.

They sat looking at the album for a while, until Jake suddenly let out a gasp.

"What is it?" Diane asked.

Jake pointed to a picture in the album which showed Jack Sugden on the farm with his arm draped across a farm-girl's shoulders, "That's my mum!" he exclaimed.

"I always wondered who she was," Diane said, "I asked Jack once, but he just said she was a farm labourer who worked there for a while: seems now that he knew her a lot better than he let on."

Diane carefully removed the photograph and handed it to Jake.

"Why have you taken it out of the album?" he asked.

"It's for you," Diane replied, "I think it's more your family photo than it is mine. It shows your mum and dad together."

"I can't take it...it's yours," Jake said.

"Yes you can. I've got loads of photos to remind me of Jack: but you haven't. I want you to have it."

"Well," Jake looked at the picture again, "if you're sure...thanks."

Diane decided that she had left Doug on his own for long enough, so she returned to the B&B. Victoria suggested that Jake might like to see Aaron and Robert's house, so they left Adam preparing dinner and strolled up the road to Mill Cottage. As they were standing outside, a car pulled into the driveway and Aaron and Robert stepped out.

"Good timing!" Vic said as she gestured towards Jake, "Robert, meet your brother Jake."

The two men shook hands and immediately recognised each other, but neither of them gave any indication that they had met before. Aaron then shook hands with Jake, "Nice to meet you," he said.

"Are you going to give Jake a guided tour?" Vic asked as she pointed towards the house.

They all made their way inside but, before they could start, Aaron's mobile phone rang and he took the call. He hung up when he had finished and looked at the other three, "Sorry, that was Liv. She needs picking up from the station, so I'll have to go. See ya later."

After Aaron had gone, Victoria spoke again, "Well, I'd better get back to check on Adam. He'll need supervision in the kitchen, bless him. See you back at ours for dinner in about half an hour, Jake. Okay?"

"Okay Vic, see you soon," Jake replied cheerily, but he turned more serious after she had gone and turned to look at Robert.

"Right," Robert had a very stony face, "now we're alone, you can tell me what the hell you're doing here!"


	4. Chapter 4

Thicker Than Water - Chapter 4

 _-O-_

 _DISCLAIMER: I am not connected to Emmerdale and its characters, which belong to ITV_

 _-O-_

"What do you mean?" Jake asked.

"Don't come the innocent with me," Robert almost spat out the words, "have you come to the village to blackmail me? Is that it?"

"What are you talking about? I didn't even know you lived here!"

"Pull the other one," Robert was having none of it.

"I didn't!" Jake insisted, "I came here looking for my father. I didn't even know who he was until I found my birth certificate after my mother died."

"Documents can be forged," Robert argued, "but making out that you are my brother is pretty low."

"I know this is a lot to get your head round, believe me I do," Jake was determined to set the record straight, "but John Jacob Sugden was the father I never knew...and that's the truth."

"If it _IS_ true, then it makes me feel sick! Urrggghh!" Robert exclaimed.

"We can't change what happened, Bobby."

"Don't call me that!" Robert was still angry.

"That's what you called yourself when we..."

"Shut up!" Robert cut him short, "Don't ever mention that night: not ever, you hear me? If it is true that we are related, no-one can ever know. It was only the one time, thank God."

"It still happened though," Jake reasoned, "it doesn't matter if it was once...or more than once."

"Look," Robert was trying to rationalise things in his head, "back then I was only interested in one-night stands. If I'd known about our true relationship back then, there's no way I'd have ever gone anywhere near you."

"You think I'd have gone anywhere near you either?" Jake sniped back.

"You'd better pack your bags and go back to where you came from," Robert was not in a mood to compromise.

"That will be a bit difficult, as I've been chucked out for not paying the rent."

"That's not my problem," Robert was unsympathetic.

"I was hoping to find a job and pay off my debts," Jake was not backing down: he was worthy of the Sugden heritage.

"There's not much work here in the village," Robert was still trying to put Jake off the idea.

"Vic told me that Aaron's mum was looking for bar staff. I've always been a bartender and waiter: it sounds right up my street," Jake remarked.

"If you try to get your feet under the table at the Woolpack, I'll tell Chas you're untrustworthy and you're only interested in stealing money from the till," Robert was trying everything he could to dissuade his younger brother from settling in Emmerdale.

"My God, you're an arrogant sod!" Jake suddenly became angry, "What gives you the right to mess things up for me? I've never been dishonest in my life and I never would be."

"Well, you can't stay here in the village," Robert glared at him.

"I've got just as much right to be here as you," Jake was annoyed at Robert's hostility and started to fight back.

"If you stay, it could make things very difficult for me," Robert thought that if he played for sympathy it might swing it in his favour.

Jake changed tack and decided to tease his brother, "Afraid you'd be tempted, is that it? You did say I had the cutest bubble-butt you'd ever seen!" Jake thrust out his rear to goad Robert.

"Don't do that, you disgusting little pervert!" Robert was shocked, "I told you...I wouldn't have gone anywhere near you if I'd known then what I know now."

"I'm only joking," Jake tried to lighten the mood.

"It's no laughing matter," Robert replied, "what we did is probably illegal and it's certainly immoral."

"Yes, but we didn't know at the time, did we? It's not as if we did it knowingly. It was just a one-night stand: ships that pass in the night: that sort of thing. Can't we just forget it ever happened?" Jake looked at Robert pleadingly, "How about a clean slate and a fresh start? Just pretend you've never seen me before in your life."

Robert looked sceptical, "Well, Vic has never seen you before, so I suppose it would be plausible. But, you've got to swear to me that you'll never mention that night to anybody...swear it."

"Okay, I swear," Jake answered, "I'm not proud of it either."

"Alright then," Robert was coming round to the idea that Jake might be in the village to stay, "we'll just have to keep each other at arm's length as much as we can. Deal?"

"Deal," Jake felt that he had talked Robert round. He was pleased that he would get to know his new family better and could hopefully brush his and his older half-brother's dirty secret under the carpet.

xxxxxxxxxx

A few days later, Aaron and Robert walked into the bar of the Woolpack to be greeted by Jake, who was serving drinks.

"Hi, bro-in-law, or whatever you are!" Aaron quipped, "My extended family gets more extended all the time."

"What can I get you?" Jake asked.

"Two beers please," Aaron answered.

"Don't tell me you're paying for a round," Robert smirked at his husband.

"Less of the lip you," Aaron replied, "or I'll be down that divorce court quicker than you can say 'just cause or impediment'."

"My, you have learned some big words," Robert chuckled.

"Shut your trap, Sugden," Aaron scoffed, "I'm off for a pee...see you in a minute." Aaron left Robert and Jake alone.

"Chas hasn't fired me yet, so I suppose you didn't carry out your threat to discredit me?" Jake said after Aaron had gone.

"I said I'd give you a chance," Robert replied, "as long as you keep your mouth shut about a certain event in our history, I'm willing to let you stay in the village."

"That's very magnanimous of you," Jake said, sarcastically.

"Watch it! It's just that if you upped sticks again, it might look a bit odd to Victoria...especially as you don't really have anywhere to go. So, I'll keep quiet and allow you to live here."

"Who are you? The king of Emmerdale?" Jake disliked Robert's condescending ways.

"Don't wind me up, or you know what will happen," Robert growled.

Aaron caught the tail end of the conversation on his return, "What's going on?" he asked. He could see that Robert and Jake were on the verge of an argument.

"Nothing!" Robert replied, defensively, "Just a bit of brotherly banter."

Aaron was not necessarily convinced, but he did not pursue it further at that moment. But, when they arrived back at their home in Mill Cottage later, Aaron picked up on it again. He was no fool, he now knew Robert well and could tell that something was troubling him, "So, are you going to tell me what's going on between you and your little brother? Why were you giving him the evils at the Woolpack?"

"I don't know what you mean," Robert was squirming, "it was just some b..."

"Brotherly banter, I know," Aaron cut in and looked at his husband and then rolled his eyes: then he continued, "Do you think I don't know by now when you're hiding something?"

"I've nothing to hide, honestly. What's for tea?" Robert pulled Aaron into a hug. Aaron knew that his husband was stalling for time and trying to stop him from continuing with his previous line of questioning, but he let it pass for the time being. He made a mental note to quiz him about Jake later: he was like a dog with a bone at times...and Robert knew it.

xxxxxxxxxx

Robert tossed and turned all night. The guilt of not telling Aaron the whole truth about Jake was playing on his mind. He tried convincing himself that Aaron need never find out about his illicit liaison some years previously with Jake, but he did not like keeping secrets from Aaron, especially after all that they had been through together.

Robert happened to bump into Chas outside the Woolpack the next day.

"You look tired," Chas said and then chuckled, "I remember what it's like being a newlywed! Don't worry: I'm not fishing for any gory details."

"It's nothing like that," Robert looked forlorn.

Chas put two and two together and came up with the wrong answer as usual, "Don't tell me that you and my son have had a falling out already."

"It's nothing like that either."

"Well, what is it like then?" Chas asked, with a quizzical expression.

Robert and Chas had bonded quite well and Robert almost felt like confiding in her. He was bursting to offload his guilty secret, but he could not bring himself to tell her the truth, "It's nothing to worry about, Chas, it's just something I need to tell Aaron, but I'm not sure how to tell him, that's all."

Chas looked worried, "You haven't decided that you don't love him after all, have you? Because if you hurt him..."

"God no!" Robert was shocked that Chas would think such a thing, "I meant what I said when I made those vows: I love him to death and he's everything to me."

"Good. Well, whatever it is, don't let it fester," Chas could be wise when the occasion demanded it, "if you know something that he needs to be told: then just do it."

Robert took Chas' advice on board. He needed to tell Aaron, but he just needed to formulate the right words: that was all.

When the evening came around, Robert was already at home when Aaron arrived from the scrap yard. He was a good cook and he had prepared a delicious meal for his husband and they sat and ate together. Robert had even made it romantic by putting lighted candles on the table. Liv was out somewhere with her friend Gabby, so they had the place to themselves. Robert had practiced his speech in his mind, over and over. Finally, he plucked up the courage to tell Aaron everything.

Robert took Aaron's hands in his own, "Babe, I've got something to tell you. You know how we've always said how we need to be honest with each other? It's about me and Jake."

Aaron looked into his husband's eyes, "I knew it! I knew there was something you weren't telling me. What's this terrible secret?"

"I was afraid of telling you, after the abuse you suffered at the hands of your father. I'm so terrified of losing you if you knew the truth: but I can't lie to you. Secrets have a way of coming out and I want this to come from me and not from anyone else."

"You've got me worried now, Robert. You're not telling me that you or Jake were abused by your father, are you?"

"No, no, nothing like that," Robert was keen to set the record straight, "it's to do with my one-night stands, before I met you."

Aaron was trying to grasp Robert's meaning, "Well, you've told me about them before...that's no secret."

Robert could see that Aaron was not getting the gist, so he decided to take the bull by the horns, "He was one of my one-night stands."

"Who was?"

"Jake."

Aaron let the information sink in for a second, "Jake? You mean...you slept with your own brother?" Aaron had such a shocked expression on his face that, for a moment, Robert questioned his own decision about telling his husband.

"We didn't know we were related at the time," Robert was trying desperately to convince Aaron that his actions had been carried out in all innocence, "that's why it was a shock to both of us when he tipped up here and claimed that we had the same father. Back then, he didn't even know who his father was and as far as I was concerned, I never expected to see him again. He was just another random one-night stand."

"Oh my God!" Aaron let go of Robert's hands, then stood up and paced the floor, "But that's...incest."

Robert also stood up. Aaron's expression and his jittery actions were making him nervous, "But, we didn't know it was...at the time. I'd have never touched him with a bargepole if I'd have known: you've got to believe me."

Aaron thought about it. Robert could have kept quiet. But he knew that he loved him enough to be brutally honest with him. They had been through much worse than this before.

Aaron kept his cool: he had matured a lot and was learning to control his aggressive outbursts. He looked at Robert, "Okay, no-one needs to know about this...only us."

"What?"

Aaron crossed over to Robert and once again looked into his eyes, "It must have been tough for you to tell me this. You must have been scared that I'd storm off, or leave you. But, it means a lot to me that you have come clean about it. I know now that you will always tell me the truth...that you love me that much."

Robert took Aaron's hands in his own, "I _DO_ love you Aaron, so very, very much. I can't keep secrets from you and I never would."

They kissed and then drew back to look deeply into each other's eyes.

"I really thought you'd go off on one when you found out, or worse: that you'd want to leave me," Robert was almost in tears.

"You're stuck with me, Sugden," Aaron replied with a smile playing around his lips.

Robert loved it when Aaron smiled, "You're stuck with me too, but what do we do about the situation with Jake?"

"He's your brother, above all else," Aaron replied, "it's like I said: no-one needs to know about this, except us. I can live with it if you can. I'll just treat it for what it is, you've found your long-lost brother, that's all there is to it."

"You don't mind? Now you know what happened that time?"

"It was only the one time? That's the truth?"

"Yes, it was just a one-night stand, I promise."

"Robert, blood is thicker than water. You need to forget this sordid incident and bond with Jake as a brother if you can. Victoria adores him and she doesn't need to know about it and I doubt that Jake will tell her: so why rock the boat for no reason? It was just a mistake, not even that: an act carried out in all innocence. You can forget all about it now."

"I can't believe how understanding you're being," Robert smiled at his husband, "thank you, babe."

"No thanks needed," Aaron returned Robert's smile, "our marriage is the thing that counts above all else and I want it to work. I love you, babe."

They kissed and looked into each other's eyes. The spark was still there and still as strong as ever.

Robert sighed with relief: he knew that Aaron trusted him and he drew him into a tight hug and whispered in his ear, "I love you too, babe...so much."


End file.
